wccwfandomcom-20200214-history
Lukas Jacobs
Lukas Brandon Jacobs is an American actor, model and professional wrestler currently signed to CWC in their Western Canada Championship Wrestling territory (WCCW). Jacobs is most notable for starring in the remake of Red Dawn as well as The Cabin in the Woods with both films being released in 2012. Jacobs has since been known for his role in The Marine film franchise, having now been in three and currently filming his fourth. In April 2014, Jacobs signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and announced his intentions of putting his acting career on hold and trying his hand at professional wrestling, due to his relationship and later marriage to WEW Starlet Ariane Chevalier. Early life Jacobs was born on June 26, 1985 in Los Angeles, California. Lukas was born into a wealthy family. Son to Kristen and Ryan Jacobs. Ryan was a doctor while Kristen was a small-time actress. Lukas has one sibling—a half brother; Joshua "Josh" Jacobs—Ryan's son from a previous marriage. Lukas grew up watching wrestling and would watch the greats such as Hulk Hogan, Sting, Randy Savage and many more. Lukas was also a big fan of Mick Foley with him having grown up in the Long Island area after moving from Los Angeles to Long Island when he was three years old. In 2004 Lukas fulfilled a lifelong dream when he attended Wrestlemania XX at Madison Square Garden in New York. Lukas attended and graduated from Long Island City High School in 2004. After graduating from high school—Lukas was accepted into NYU (New York University). After graduating from NYU with a degree in business—Lukas moved back to Los Angeles to support his mother after his father filed for divorce and moved to Florida to be closer to Joshua. This stemmed from a fight that broke out between Lukas and Joshua and when Lukas' father tried to break it up he inadvertently got punched in the face by Lukas. This marked the last time that Lukas would see both his father—his father would later die in 2009 after suffering a heart attack—and his half–brother. After making sure that his mother was okay financially—Lukas pursued his dream of becoming a professional wrestler at the encouragement of his mother—and would move to Florida to seek out Mark LoMonaco and Devon Hughes, better known collectively as the Dudley Boyz and Team 3D. After managing to save up enough money, Lukas enrolled in the Team 3D Wrestling academy. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW (2014–2015) In April 2014, Jacobs signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and made his debut during the annual Retribution Rumble match and didn't last very long in the match quickly being eliminated. Jacobs would go on to lose his first singles match against Luke Bane on the following episode of Animosity before being taken off television so he could be repackaged. Jacobs returned on the July 28, 2014 episode of Animosity with a Hollywood A-Lister gimmick, where he made a "Blockbuster announcement" bragging about his recent marriage as well proclaiming that he would set his sights on the Titan Championship and that he was going to bring credibility back to the championship and make it into something. Jacobs later started referring to himself as the "The A-List Elitist of WEW". On the September 22, 2014 episode of Animosity, Jacobs returned to action and managed to get a win over Kevin Kilbourne. Beginning in October 2014, Jacobs started feuding with newcomer Kaelan and the two faced off in a match at the 100th episode of Animosity however both men ended being counted out. Two weeks later the two were set to face off in a rematch however the match never took place due to Kaelan refusing to compete against Jacobs. Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017–present) Hollywood Pro On August 4th, Jacobs along with his wife Ariane made their debut in Hollywood Pro. Lukas stated that he was grateful to be signed by Hollywood Pro due to his Hollywood status as an actor and the fact that he is the A-Lister of the show and that it was undebatable that he would come here. Jacobs would proceed to hold a 'Fifteen Minutes of Fame' open challenge to a member of the crowd. Jacobs would choose an old man from the crowd, Jacobs would easily defeat him with a low blow and a Directors Cut. Jacobs would taunt him befoire being attacked by another new signing for HPW that being Andre Holmes. A week later, during Holmes' match against Trevor Buckley, Jacobs would interfere and cost him the match. Jacobs would then proceed to tell Holmes that he was the guest on this week's Fifteen Minutes of Fame, before Lukas and his wife posed over Holmes. At HPWXVIII, Jacobs lost to Holmes via disqualification after Ariane disracted Holmes allowing Jacobs to hit him with a low blow in front of the referee. At HPWXIX, Jacobs debuted a talk show, called Fifteen Minutes of Fame with Lukas and Ariane Jacobs. Their first guests were Eric and Lyra Donovan, The Dragon Clan whom successfully became the CWC Tag Team Champions at Worldwide. Lukas would try and antagonize Eric, before Hammerstein attacked Eric Donovan while Lukas and Ariane watched. The HPW GM, Hudson would later make a tag team match, Jacobs and Hammerstein against the Dragon Clan; the match would end up being a no contest after interference from Holly Hammerstein. A week later, Jacobs was set to host another Fifteen Minutes of Fame this time with his guests being Dona Rotten and Eddy Poe, however Jacobs would cancel it due to him referring to Rotten and Poe as outcasts and that they didn't deserve to be on the show. Later that night, Jacobs would cost Poe his spot in the Gold Rush match. A week later at HPWXXI, Poe attempted to host his own version of Fifteen Minutes of Fame, only for Jacobs to interrupt and the two got into a brawl. Later that night Jacobs would defeat both Jay Gallagher and Matt Bellamy to advance to the Gold Rush match for the HPW Television Championship with some interference from his wife. On HPWXXII, Jacobs was unsuccessful in winning the HPW Television Championship. At HPWXXIV, Jacobs hosts another edition of Fifteen Minutes of Fame with his guest being the new HPW Television Champion, Lizzie Jones who would proceed to not only insult Lukas but also slap him across the face, to the point where Jacobs demanded a match against her for the following week. At HPWXXV, Jacobs would instead face Blake Mitchell whom he would go onto defeat. A week later, at HPWXXVI, both Jacobs and his wife, Ariane are revealed to be on commentary throughout the night this would turn out to be both Lukas and Ariane's last appearance with HPW. Pacific Coast Championship Wrestling In December 2017, Hollywood Pro was sold to PNW majority owner, O.G. Williams who announced a merger between PNW and HPW which involved a rebranding of both territories into Pacific Coast Championship Wrestling. Lukas and his wife were thought to of been signing with the Revolution territory based in Italy, however Lukas instead signed with PCCW. This wouldn't last long as PCCW would go under and that would leave Lukas as a free agent. Lukas decided to take a hiatus from wrestling and focus a bit on his acting career as well as to film The Marine 6: Close Quarters. Western Canada Championship Wrestling In February 2018, Jacobs along with his wife signed with Western Canada Championship Wrestling (WCCW) CWC's Western Canada territory. Other media Filmography Personal life Jacobs is married to WEW Starlet, Ariane Chevalier. In May 2014 the couple revealed their engagement before getting married on May 21, 2014. He would go on to adopt her twins a few days later. The couple later had a second ceremony in Paris, France on July 25, 2014 with various friends and family in attendance. It was revealed on the September 22, 2014 episode of Animosity that Ariane was pregnant with her and Jacobs' first child, a boy who they were going to name Lukas, Jr. Ariane gave birth to a heathy 8 lb. boy on May 4, 2015. In December 2017, the couple revealed that they were expecting their second child together – a girl. In wrestling Finishing moves *''The Director's Cut'' (Hammerlock DDT), sometimes from an elevated position; 2018–present *''Box Office Knee'' (Running knee smash to a seated opponent); used as a signature move thereafter Signature moves *Arm trap backbreaker *Discus clothesline *Diving clothesline *Exploder suplex lifted and dropped into a modified scoop powerslam *Fireman's carry dropped into a gutbuster *Fireman's carry spun out into a facebreaker knee smash *Flapjack *''Final Cut'' (Snap single underhook front facelock drop) *''Hollywood Boulevard'' (Inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker) *Leaping reverse STO *Low blow, usually when the referee is distracted or has his back turned *''Blockbuster'' (Pendulum lariat) *Side slam backbreaker *Sit-out shoulder jawbreaker *Snap DDT to a kneeling opponent *Spinebuster *Spinning headlock elbow drop *''Fifteen Seconds of Fame'' (Swinging vertical suplex) *Vertebreaker Nicknames *'"Mr. Hollywood"' *'"The A-Lister"' *'"The A-List Elitist"' *'"The Headliner"' *'"The Icon"' *'"The Star"' Entrance themes *"Written in the Stars (Hollywood Intro)" by Jim Johnston (WEW/HPW; 2014–2017) *'"Kingdom"' by Downstait (PCCW/WCCW; 2017–present) Championships and accomplishments